To The Ball
by Kerioke
Summary: What would you do if given a second chance?


To the Ball

She walked up the tan stone steps of the castle, her eyes wandering over the architecture of the tall walls, the gargoyles that stood guard of the entrance, everything about it captured her attention. She had missed all these details the last time she had walked this path as a teen. Her heels clicked delicately against the ground and the train of her dress followed softly behind her as she reached the top step, upon reaching the door across the landing she placed her hands on it and pushed them open with relative ease. Music drifted down one of the hallways that branched off the throne room. Looking down in her satin gloved hand she found an owl feathered mask, she tied it carefully to her head so as to not mess up the carefully piled hair. She followed the sound of music down the hallway and up a staircase, not meeting anyone along the way. Coming to the end of the her journey from the entrance she saw a large set of double doors, ornately carved with a labyrinth; the music sang pleasantly from the other side, and she knew she had come to the right place. Taking a deep breath she pushed this set of doors open much the same as she had at the castle entrance.

Before her was an indoor balcony that hung above a large ballroom, a grand staircase leading down to the main floor where all the couples were dancing. The people standing around her had stopped what they had been doing and watched her with complete interest. She was a stranger they did not recall ever seeing, whispers quickly filled the air and ran before her as she descended the staircase. Every female admired her snow white gown, their envy clear in their eyes.

Her gown was pure white satin, sleeveless with a corset top, and it hung down to the floor, her heels just barely peeping out when she was just standing, but showed clearly as she had the front of her dress lifted so she could descend with ease. The back had long train that trailed behind her like a bright shadow, little white buttons lined the spine from the top of the dress all the way down the train. Her gloves came up to her elbows, and also had matching buttons on her wrists. Her rich chocolate locks were piled in loose ringlets atop her head with a few tendrils that were allowed to fall down her back. Her owl feathered mask made her green eyes take on a more mysterious appearance, and her lips were painted in brilliant ruby. A few of the gentlemen bowed as she walked by them, she flashed them a bright smile before returning her gaze before her. She was looking for someone specific, but had yet to catch a glimpse of them.

Many of the couples resumed their previous activities, one gentleman approached her and politely asked her to honor him with a dance. She agreed so not to seem rude, also figuring it would be a good way to get a better view of the ballroom, it's size alone was incredible. She took hold of her skirt and lifted it out of the way, and allowed the man to twirl her around the marbled floor. She could feel his eyes taking in her appearance with a hint of hunger, he did not seem to care that she was not paying him the slightest bit of attention. She felt his hand slide further down her back, but before he got too far her hand snapped his back to its appropriate place. A frown touched his lips for only a second, but he quickly replaced it with a small smile. Suddenly, the man's eyes widened and he stepped away from her and bowed to whoever had appeared behind her.

"May I have this dance, m'lady?" The smooth voice said behind her.

She turned to face Him, giving a low curtsey she accepted his out stretched hand. He pulled her in close and began a waltz to the ballad that had begun to play. He was looking her over with a critical eye trying to place who she was, but her mask effectively kept her identity concealed from him. Her lips curved into an amused grin, in turn making him smirk back at her.

"You find something amusing, m'lady?"

"Care to share, I promise not to tell."

"Not at the moment, this is much more fun I dare say."

He turned her again as they continued their dance, his eyes still trying to place her, however, the mask concealed a good portion of her features from him except her striking green eyes, those were the only thing that pulled at him as somehow familiar. The other revelers had given them a wide birth and were watching with great fascination as their King danced with the unknown lady that the whispers had seemed to have named her Lady Owl seeing as no one seemed to know where she hailed from.

"You seem to have captured the attentions of all my Court, they are very curious about you really are, have even given you a name tonight...Lady Owl, how very appropriate." His fingers came up and lightly brushed the feathers on her mask, she pulled back slightly and he dropped his hand back to her waist. "Some are even curious if you are my intended, the future queen of this kingdom."

"Are you engaged to be married, Majesty?"

"If I am it would certainly be news to me as much as it would be for them. Is that the secret you are keeping so fiercely, have my parents finally gotten so frustrated by my bachelor lifestyle that they've chosen a bride for me?"

"My goodness, that's so middle ages it's a bit frightening. No, I do not carry news of a bride, though I have spoke with the High King and Queen, your parents am I correct?"

"Yes, you would be. What would you have spoke about with them?"

"Hmmm...that's my secret." Her mysterious smile returned to her ruby lips.

She took note that he was wearing them through the crowd toward a outdoor terrace, the night sky spread out beyond it. He waltzed them outside and down into a beautiful garden until the music could only faintly be heard, here he released her. She curtsied again as was proper, or at least that was what she had been told, he bowed in return. She gave her surroundings a good look and complemented them honestly as the most beautiful she had seen.

"Thank you." With only a smile as her response he continued. "So do you wish for me to call you by Lady Owl for the rest of the evening, or will you allow me your real name?"

"You know my name, I do not need to allow you something you already know."

"So we've met before?"

"Many years ago."

"Where did we meet might I ask?"

"Here, in your kingdom, we even danced that night, though it was only briefly."

"I've held many balls over the years, and danced with many young ladies, it is not quite that easy to pick just one out, m'lady."

"Tsk tsk, giving up so easily, I'm a little disappointed." She turned from him and walked a little ways down the garden path before casting her eyes over her pale shoulder. "It's really a piece of cake."

His eyes widened, only one person had ever said such a phrase to him. He looked out at her retreating form, how could he not have seen it, he took off down the path quickly and rounded her making her steps come to a halt.

"Only one person would say that to me."

Her smile spread as she watched him realize who stood before him after thirteen years.

"Sarah."

"Hello, Jareth, it's been a long time."

His hands untied the mask and revealed the face beneath, she was a lovely vision indeed. His gloved hand came to caress her cheek affectionately, he had not thought he would ever see her face ever again. without warning he crushed his lips to hers in a bruising kiss. She returned it with as much passion as he gave. When he pulled back she was slightly breathless.

"How are you here?"

"The High King and Queen, and as always a wish."

"I thought I'd never see you again when you rejected me."

"Neither did I, until today."

"What changed your mind?"

"Well, today was supposed to be my wedding day." The crestfallen look he gave made her reach up and force him to look her in the eyes. "But I realized something, I was about to marry someone who was supposed to cherish me for the rest of my life, but as he was speaking his vows of eternal love his eyes were not on me, but on someone else and I realized what a horrible mistake I was about to make. I wished myself here to the Underground to have the chance to beg the only man who has ever shown true love for me if he would forgive my stupidity."

"I forgave you the day you left. So, today was supposed to be your wedding day?" She nodded solemnly. "It still can be if you want it to be."

Her eyes snapped up to his in astonishment and met his.

"Will you be my wife, my queen, the other half of my heart and soul?"

"Yes."

"Then, let us go announce to my Court that they have at long last a Queen to stand beside their King."

They walked back inside arm in arm, up the grand staircase, here he turned them to face the crowed below. Giving her another smile before addressing the room. A hush had spread throughout as they waited for the King to speak.

"My loyal court, I bring you wonderful news. I have found my beautiful bride, and she has agreed to become my wife and queen on this very evening."

The crowd erupted in cheers, he turned back to her and kissed her again for all to see. He commanded them to go and spread the word that the Goblin King finally had a Goblin Queen, he wanted the whole of the Underground to know of his greatest joy. As the guests left he picked her up bridal style and vanished to their room.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The next morning he awoke, he looked into the sleeping face of the only woman his heart had ever loved. Her lips still slightly swollen from the many passionate kisses they shared as they made love the night before. His eyes travelled over her bare shoulders to her sheet covered body laying next to him. He knew she lay bare beneath that sheet, and planned to make love to her again in the light of the morning shining through his open balcony. Bringing his eyes back to her face he took in the slight changes that had occurred by their union , her already delicate features had taken on a more fae appearance. The angles were more pronounced, and her ears were slightly more pointed, her hair had become even richer in color and softer than any silk or feather. He caressed the pale skin of her face causing her to stir from her peaceful slumber. She opened her eyes and looked up at him with two glimmering emeralds. He pulled her against him and kissed her, a soft moan escaping her throat to announce her pleasure. She rolled above him and trailed her lips and their kisses from his mouth down his neck making his body hum delightfully. She took control as they made love again, arching back as she found her release, he soon followed, both crying out in sweet pleasure as he filled her. She collapsed breathlessly on his chest with a smile at the ecstasy she felt. Raising her head again she looked him in the eyes.

"Good morning, my Goblin King."

"Good morning, my Goblin Queen."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

5 months later...

Her eyes looked out over the kingdom she now ruled beside her husband, the sight still took her breath away with its unique beauty. She sighed happily as two arms wrapped around her waist, hands coming to rest on her slightly rounded belly. She turned into the face that hovered over her shoulder.

"What are you doing, Precious?"

"Counting my blessings, like I have done since the day I returned to this wondrous world. How was your morning in court?"

"A complete bore, but it is all better now because I'm standing with my beautiful wife who is carrying our child within her...this is the happiest place I can be right now."

She kissed him softly. "I completely agree."


End file.
